


喜欢你💕🔟铁虫

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕🔟铁虫

他说他已经不年轻了，要抓住机会一一  
那么眼前的⋯算是好时机吗？  
想到清晨男人的吻和他的怀抱，少年燥热地解开了领口的扣子。  
前面开车的Happy五官都纠成了一团，差点撞上对向车道。  
他那荒唐的老板是把少年吃了一遍吧？否则那些青青红红的都是怎么来的？虽然少年话有点多，但从长像到性格无疑都是个好孩子，他是为什么非要想不开去喜欢那个挑剔的讨厌鬼的呢？  
但是⋯那个讨厌鬼真的需要有个人陪伴，原谅他不会对这孩子说实话。  
所以把车停在农场最里面的别墅门口，Peter刚下来他就迅速开走了。  
“⋯”少年望着四周漂亮的风景，心里升起一股斗志，他要更努力学习、工作、赚钱，尽管路那么长，但他希望自己配站在TS身边。  
“Welcome, Mr. Parker。”男人一身简单的休闲打扮，倚在门框上笑睇少年。  
“hum, hello, Mr. Stark。”少年抓紧了自己的背包，挺了挺脊背，露出一个灿烂的能同阳光争晖的笑容。  
这是他第一次和男人站在对等的位置相处，事实上，看到男人的脸，凌晨的画面就在他脑海里盘旋，他强装镇定，看着自己喜欢的那人朝他伸出手。  
“Hey, guy, come with me。”  
少年还没反应过来，就被一把抱到怀里，男人深深嗅着他发间的味道，在太阳穴印下一吻。  
“你肯定是对我施了魔法，”男人笑眯了他迷人的眼睛，“让我看不见你就心慌。”  
少年耳朵都羞红了，把小脑袋都快扎进男人胸口里面去了。  
“今天中午让你尝尝我的手艺。”男人揽着他边走边说。  
少年有些惊讶地抬起头望着他。  
“只为你。”男人笑着搂紧他。“我好冷，请温暖我。”  
说话间两人进屋放下东西，稍事休息。  
坐在空旷的开放式厨房，少年撑着下巴看男人把袖子挽起来，给自己一杯热茶，开始处理整块猪排。  
“今天上午有西班牙朋友送来伊比利亚黑猪，我想你一定会喜欢。”男人一边忙一边和他说话。“你能吃辣吗？”  
“可以。”少年跳下高脚凳，“用帮忙吗？”  
“谢谢，帮我把调料从你左手边的抽屉拿出来好吗？”男人回他一个微笑。  
“地中海盐，喜玛拉雅粉红盐，可达怡黑胡椒，六婆辣椒面还有孜然。好的，你将有五星级的烤肋排了。”  
少年配合男人为两个人做了顿丰盛的午餐，吃得心满意足之后，下午打了两个小时网球。  
回屋洗澡时，少年的心开始狂跳。  
当男人带着湿漉漉的头发走出浴室，少年从床上跳下来，结结巴巴的说了句什么就把自己关进了浴室。  
怎么办？面对这样性感的TS，他吃⋯还是不吃？  
磨磨蹭蹭把自己洗好，为自己打气无数次的Peter终于带着满身粉红走了出来。  
男人并不在房间，也不在客厅，直到听到阳台传来细微的声音，少年走了出去。  
男人靠在栏杆上抽烟，夕阳余晖为他周身镀上金红色光芒，散发着淡淡的寂廖。  
“Mr.Stark？”少年眼里闪过心疼。  
“你出来啦，”男人熄灭了烟，“抱歉，我去做饭。”  
“不，别走。”少年抓住他的手，“我想⋯我可以。”  
男人看了他几秒，默默拿下他的手。  
“我不需要你的可怜。”他把头转向一边，仿佛在抑制什么。  
“我愿意。”少年重新抓住他的手臂，凑上自己的脸，“我愿意为你做任何事，我想要你可怜我。”  
“⋯你是想让我猥亵儿童，还是强奸未成年？”抵在少年耳边的呢喃炙热了他的心，少年浑身颤抖。  
“我⋯要⋯你。”他红着脸垂下眼睛，坚持说完短暂又漫长的三个字。  
⋯去他的未成年！男人只知道一一现在他得到了这个沐浴阳光气息的少年，即使是触犯法律，他不想放手。  
“我会给你所有你想要的，只要你说，只要我有。条件是一一”男人单膝跪下，“让我以后一直合法拥有你。你会有支配我参与我余生一切的权利。”  
“Peter Parker，嫁给我！”  
少年直接扑倒了他的男人，泪水洒落在男人的脸上。  
“别哭，让我爱你⋯”  
男人的吻点燃了少年，他喘息着主动迎合着男人，泪水不停地从眼角流淌，他小鹿般纯洁的眼睛缓缓闭上，用力抱紧男人的后背。“我爱你⋯我爱你胜过一切，只要你想，我都会帮你实现。”  
“Shhh⋯”男人以吻封住了他的话，婉转缠绵地勾引他随他起舞。  
“我有没有告诉你⋯我有多喜欢你⋯”男人一边亲吻，一边安抚着他的情绪，“你身上一直有太阳的光芒，如果没有你，我会在黑暗中消亡。”  
“不⋯”少年摇摇头，露出下午第一个笑容。“你是我的光，唯一的方向，请让我抓住你。”  
男人的动作都急促了，并没有像凌晨那样游刃有余，仿若野兽般急切地激烈地撕咬着少年，看他在身下娇喘扭动，他控制不住欲望贯穿了那个织细纤白的身体。  
火热的喘息和律动交织，在度过最初的痛苦后，少年睁开眼睛，他双手抚过男人的脸颊，倾身在他额头印下一个吻。  
仿若灯蛾扑火，他无法控制自己不去追随那个男人，即使失去一切，只要能让男人满意，他都愿意。


End file.
